<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>back of the moon by firesheeep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420035">back of the moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesheeep/pseuds/firesheeep'>firesheeep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Moon Taeil Great Blue Dragon, Normal Citizen Haechan, Normal Citizen Johnny, Time Loop, but r u sure, moon taeil is a dragon haha thats fun, no taeil is not a furry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:22:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesheeep/pseuds/firesheeep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Saat Johnny membuka matanya lagi, ia sudah berada di dalam kamarnya.</p>
<p>Memori tentang lelaki yang menangis di dermaga danau terus menerus menghantui pikirannya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. firstly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>song rec for this chapter! <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/5zypKmEPNSSfH4JTn9s68n?si=Huw2nQGVTjOXZzhH4Z4MXw">here</a></p>
<p>btw aku ndak tw cara pake ao3, INI MASIH BERLANJUT YHA ;-; takut ngutak atik aku wkwkkw</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saat Johnny membuka matanya ia sedang berada di kerumunan, di balai warga desanya. Semuanya tertawa senang, lentera diterbangkan. Wangi kue yang baru dimasak menyapa hidungnya, hangat dari tungku kue itu mengalahkan angin dingin yang bertiup hari ini.</p><p>Johnny mendongak keatas.</p><p>Ratusan bahkan ribuan lentera diterbangkan menghiasi langit malam. Johnny diam terpukau, menikmati pemandangan di atasnya itu.</p><p>Tunggu. Langit malam?</p><p>Johnny memerhatikan lagi langitnya. Memang gelap seperti langit malam tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Sesuatu...apa yang berbeda?</p><p>Mata Johnny akhirnya menemukannya, sebuah cincin terang di angkasa.</p><p>Astaga, gerhana matahari.</p><p>Tiba-tiba semuanya berubah, pemandangannya berubah, lokasinya berubah, namun langit masih tetap hitam. Cincin di langit seperti memerhatikan semua gerak Johnny. </p><p>Johnny sekarang berada di pinggiran sebuah danau. Airnya jernih berwarna biru terang, saking jernihnya Johnny bisa melihat semua ikan yang berenang kesana-kemari dalam danau itu. Johnny memerhatikan lagi, airnya seperti memancarkan cahaya.</p><p>Ah, Johnny mungkin halu. Mungkin ia terlalu banyak makan apel karamel di festival tadi.</p><p>Tunggu, festival?</p><p>Johnny memerhatikan sekelilingnya, tempat ini jauh, jauh sekali, dari balai warga tempatnya tadi. Johnny kenal danau ini, ada di dalam hutan di utara desanya. Tidak banyak yang tahu, hanya Johnny dan segelintir orang lain yang tahu. Sementara balai warga tadi ada di selatannya desa, dekat dengan pantai, disitu festivalnya di rayakan.</p><p>Festival?</p><p>Johnny tidak ingat mengikuti festival? Ah, kepalanya sedikit pusing. </p><p>Johnny mendekati airnya, lalu menengok ke langit.</p><p>Ah, gerhananya sebentar lagi selesai. Johnny menyentuh air itu. Ia kira akan dingin, apalagi sebentar lagi musim dingin. Jarinya menyentuh air itu. Hangat. Johnny memasukkan tangannya. </p><p>Hangat.</p><p>Tidak hangat banget sih, lebih ke menyegarkan. Tapi tetap aneh, menurut Johnny</p><p>Seharusnya tidak hangat kan? Sebentar lagi musim dingin, seharusnya airnya sedingin es?</p><p>Johnny membasuh air itu ke mukanya. Benar, hangat. Airnya juga tidak bau. Jernih. Johnny berjongkok di pinggir danau, ia menggulung lengan bajunya lalu memasukkan tangannya lebih dalam ke air.</p><p>Airnya tetap hangat.</p><p>Ada yang aneh disini.</p><p>Sangat aneh.</p><p>Suara isakan menemui telinganya, ia langsung berdiri, waspada dengan sekelilingnya. Matanya menemukan sebuah sosok yang menangis di dermaga danau.</p><p>Sebelum berjalan ia melepas sepatunya lalu melempar asal ke arah pepohonan.</p><p>Suara langkahnya tak terdengar, berkat pasir-pasir yang-</p><p>Pasir tidak seharusnya ada disini. Ah, tapi masa bodoh, Johnny sudah tidak peduli lagi.</p><p>Ia berjalan dengan pelan di atas dermaga kayu itu. Kelihatannya kayunya tua, tapi masih cukup kokoh untuk menahannya dan orang yang menangis di ujung itu.</p><p>Johnny mendekat, lalu menepuk pundak orang itu.</p><p>Orang itu menoleh, ternyata seorang laki-laki, sepertinya seumuran dengan Johnny. Rambutnya pirang, matanya merah dan pipinya basah dengan air mata.</p><p>“Kamu seharusnya di festival aja,” Bisiknya.</p><p>Johnny menggeleng bingung. Orang itu mengambil nafas sambil mengelap pipinya yang masih basah. Ia menunjuk langit. Johnny mendongak. Gerhananya mau selesai.</p><p>“3,” Katanya, Johnny menatap wajah orang itu dengan bingung.</p><p>“2,”Lanjutnya, sekarang ia membalas tatapan Johnny. Johnny baru sadar, di matanya seperti ada bintang. Di rambutnya ada jepit rambut berbentuk bulan.</p><p>“1,” Bisiknya, ia menurunkan tangannya lalu mengelap pipinya lagi.</p><p>“Gerhananya selesai,” Katanya, lalu dengan sedikit gemetar ia berdiri. Bajunya seperti baju dewa-dewa yunani, hanya saja warnanya biru gelap dengan gradasi abu-abu silver yang cantik.</p><p>Ia menunjuk Johnny dan tersenyum sedih, lalu dengan lirih berkata, “Kamu nggak inget aku, iya kan?”</p><p>Johnny menggeleng bingung, tiba-tiba kepalanya pusing.</p><p>Yang ia lihat sebelum kegelapan menelannya adalah air danau yang memasuki paru-parunya, dan lelaki aneh itu memerhatikannya jatuh ke danau dengan senyum lemah dan pipi yang kembali basah.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. second</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Johnny naik sepeda ke balai warga</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>song rec for this chap! <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/3843qh8Ih59FwSCDzPigNU?si=9d3sHonKRHeI1aYS-MQRig">adelaide sky by adhitia sofyan</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saat Johnny membuka mata, atap putih kamarnya menyapa matanya. Johnny menengok ke nakasnya, sebuah jam weker berwarna hitam dengan baik hati menunjukkan jamnya. </p>
<p>06:30 pagi.</p>
<p>Johnny mendesah, membuka selimutnya lalu duduk. Ia menatap kosong pintu kamarnya selama 5 menit, berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa untuk menjalani hari. Tiba-tiba Johnny teringat tentang janjinya dengan Haechan untuk bertemu di kafe nanti jam 07:40. </p>
<p>Nyawanya tiba-tiba terkumpul semua.</p>
<p>Akhirnya, setelah mandi dan bengong lagi didepan lemari karena bingung harus memakai apa hari ini, Johnny pergi keluar. Ia mengambil sepeda yang kemarin malam ia lemparkan saja, lalu mengayuh sepedanya itu ke kafe dekat balai warga.</p>
<p>Untuk ke balai warga memerlukan sedikit waktu, 20 menit kalau Johnny ngebut naik sepedanya. Lebih lama kalau ia santai saja. Tapi biarlah! Hari ini Johnny bangun cukup pagi, palingan nanti Johnny sampai jam 07:30. Nanti ia akan menggunakan sepuluh menit ekstra untuk membaca buku yang ia curi dari Jaehyun kemarin.</p>
<p>Jalan batunya basah pagi ini, mungkin kemarin malam hujan. Johnny sedikit menggigil, dengan satu tangan ia merapatkan jaketnya.</p>
<p>Rumahnya termasuk di pojokkan. Jauh kemana-mana kecuali perbatasan ke desa lain dan pegunungan utara. Johnny bahkan bisa melihat gunung itu dengan jelas dari balkonnya. <br/>Ujung paling tingginya yang selalu diselimuti salju abadi, dan lerengnya yang rimbun dengan hutan yang tebal.</p>
<p>Johnny menyanyikan lagu selagi menggowes, senyum selalu ia pamerkan pada warga desa lain.</p>
<p>Johnny lalu menoleh ke arah kiri, pegunungan utara dengan gagah berdiri disana. Anginnya juga sedikit kencang hari ini.</p>
<p>“Johnny!”</p>
<p>Johnny langsung ngerem mendadak, mukanya nyaris menabrak jalan kalau saja Taeyong tidak menahannya. Taeyong terkekeh, sepertinya tidak menyesal mengagetkan Johnny tadi.</p>
<p>Johnny menoleh ke Taeyong, “Kenapa Yong?”</p>
<p>Taeyong menarik tangannya ke arah stand-stand yang berada di pinggiran jalan. Ia menunjuk ke sebuah stand berwarna kuning.</p>
<p>“Eh-eh Yong! Tunggu sebentar, ini sepedaku apa kabar?” Taeyong mendesah, lalu menarik tangan Johnny dan sepedanya. Lalu ia senderkan sepedanya di stand warna kuning tadi.</p>
<p>“Apel karamel?” Johnny menatap papan diatas stand tersebut. Menunya hanya apel karamel dan beberapa permen kecil dengan bahan dasar karamel juga.</p>
<p>“Coba deh! Entar pas festival aku bakal jualan ini!” Taeyong menyodorkan satu apel karamel di depan muka Johnny, Johnny menggeleng namun Taeyong semakin mendekatkan apelnya ke muka Johnny.</p>
<p>“Gratis nggak?” Tanya Johnny, Taeyong cemberut.</p>
<p>“Gratisss! Beneran deh,” Taeyong tersenyum senang saat Johnny mengambil apelnya.</p>
<p>“Yaudah sanaa! Aku masih sibuk, bye Johnny!!!” Taeyong mendorong Johnny menjauh dari standnya, lalu meninggalkannya sendirian di jalan desa.</p>
<p>Johnny hanya menggeleng bingung, lalu naik ke sepedanya lagi untuk melanjuti perjalanan. Sambil menggowes, sambil makan apel karamel.</p>
<p>Multitasking</p>
<p>Di desa bagian pojokkan (ya...daerah rumah Johnny) bentuk tanahnya lebih banyak perbukitan. Mungkin karena dekat dengan Pegunungan Utara jadi jalannya nanjak turunan begini.</p>
<p>Johnny berhenti menggowes di turunan terakhir, pemandangan Pegunungan Utara tertutup dengan rimbunnya pepohonan pinus.</p>
<p>Nah, bagian ini yang paling Johnny tidak suka dari tinggal di pojokkan utara desa.</p>
<p>Johnny harus melewati hutan pinus untuk masuk ke bagian sentral desa, sehabis itu dia harus jalan lagi untuk sampe di balai desa. </p>
<p>Sebenernya kalau pagi begini hutannya nggak horror, cuma Johnny masih rada paranoid karena waktu itu tiba-tiba lewat babi hutan di depannya.</p>
<p>Duh, ngingetnya aja bikin Johnny merinding.</p>
<p>Johnny langsung ngebut, saat akhirnya ia memasuki bagian sentral desa, ia sadar.</p>
<p>Kayak ada seseorang di hutan tadi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. thirdly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Johnny bertemu Haechan yang mengajaknya untuk membeli baju untuk festival nanti. Selagi bersepeda, Johnny mengingat lagi cerita tentang asal usul festival dan tentang Naga Biru.</p>
<p>Seseorang memerhatikan mereka</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>song rec for today! <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/3Ef2Sr4U0oehtcozO23yUN?si=7kzQdVsyS9OKjMQqGaLs4A">cherry by itzy</a></p>
<p>anyway ini ada kata kasar so yeet yorobun</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akhirnya Johnny sampai di kafe. Haechan melambaikan tangannya, menunggu Johnny di luar kafe.</p>
<p>Johnny dengan asal membanting sepedanya di pinggir jalan, lalu terburu-buru mendekati Haechan.</p>
<p>Johnny mengintip jam tangannya, 07: 25. Haechan menunggunya dekat pintu masuk kafe.</p>
<p>“Tumben terlambat, ngapain aja bang?” Haechan menarik tangannya ke sebuah meja outdoor. Di atas meja sudah ada kopi dan roti yang di pesan Haechan tadi, Johnny membuang sampah apel karamelnya.</p>
<p>“Kamu ngajak ketemuan nggak mikir dulu sih. Rumahku kan jauh banget dari sini!” Protes Johnny, Haechan tertawa senang. Sepertinya ia memang sengaja mengajak Johnny ketemuan pagi-pagi untuk mengusilinya.</p>
<p>“Betewe bang, baju buat festival gerhana udah siap belom?” Tanya Haechan, Johnny menabok jidatnya sendiri. Sialan! Johnny terlalu sibuk kerja sampai lupa tentang festival itu! Festival Gerhana, Johnny merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergerak di perutnya saat mendengar kata itu. Rasanya seperti ada kupu-kupu bertebangan didalamnya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Kamu nggak inget aku, iya kan?” </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Johnny merintih kesakitan saat tiba-tiba kepalanya sakit. Haechan langsung panik mendengarnya, ia langsung menyodorkan air putih ke Johnny, yang langsung diteguk habis.</p>
<p>“Masa stress karena festival sih bang? Gak elit banget,” Komen Haechan, tapi tangannya dengan lembut memijat kepala Johnny.</p>
<p>“Nggak, cuma keinget sesuatu aja,” Alasan Johnny tidak cukup meyakinkan Haechan, tapi ia membiarkannya.</p>
<p>“Yaudah, tapi bajunya udah siap belom? Festivalnya bentar lagi loh,” Kata Haechan, Johnny mengambil kopinya dan menyeruput pelan.</p>
<p>“Belom, kemarin sibuk jadi kelupaan,” Jawab Johnny, Haechan langsung menunjuk Johnny dengan semangat.</p>
<p>“Kebetulan! No worry-worry, Haechan Lee akan membantu!” Pekiknya dengan semangat sambil membusungkan dadanya.</p>
<p>Johnny menelan ludahnya gugup.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>◊</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Setelah gelas-gelas kopi habis tak tersisa dan keranjang roti mereka hanya tersisa remahan, Johnny diajak Haechan untuk menyari baju di butik dan toko-toko. Haechan tinggal di sentral kota sehingga tadi ia ke kafe jalan kaki doang, sekarang ia dengan senang duduk di boncengan sepeda Johnny.</p>
<p>Festival desa mereka unik, ada dresscodenya. Baju berbahan katun dengan model kimono. Tidak ada aturan untuk warna, tetapi warga desa menjadikan warna merah sebagai warna unofficial mereka. Katanya mereka percaya akan ada naga biru turun ke bumi saat Festival Gerhana dirayakan. Dengan warga berbondong-bondong dengan baju merah, akan mudah untuk menemukan si naga biru.</p>
<p>Logika cocoklogi yang mantap menurut Johnny, ada naga biru?? Fine! Ayo kita semua pake warna merah biar ketemu!</p>
<p>Katanya kalau ketemu naga birunya, orangnya harus mendatanginya dan berusaha untuk mengingatnya. Naga birunya lemah dan tidak memiliki kekuatan saat gerhana berlangsung, tapi saat gerhana selesai kekuatannya akan kembali. Namun kekuatannya ini sangat kuat sampe orang-orang didekatnya terkena efeknya.</p>
<p>Efeknya? Melupakan bahwa Sang Naga Biru adalah Si Naga Biru. Saat gerhana selesai dan orang-orang akan melupakan bahwa Naga Biru adalah Naga Biru, Naga Biru akan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk kabur. Katanya juga, saat gerhana Naga Biru memakai wujud manusia. Makanya pas gerhana selesai, orang-orang akan melepas si naga karena dikira orang biasa. Saat Naga Biru kabur, <em>skak mat</em>. Ia tak akan terlihat lagi sampai tahun depan, saat festival ada lagi dan saat gerhana muncul lagi.</p>
<p>Tahun depan? Saat gerhana muncul lagi? Berarti setiap tahun gerhana dong?</p>
<p>Sebenernya ngga setiap tahun gerhananya muncul, namun gerhananya pasti muncul di tanggal yang sama festival di rayakan.</p>
<p>Cerita tentang Naga Biru ini merupakan cerita turun temurun dari kakek buyut para penduduk desa. Kalau dulu, cerita naga ini dikira beneran dan ditunggu dan selalu siap untuk memburu. Kalau sekarang? banyak yang masih percaya, tapi kebanyakan lebih looking forward untuk festivalnya daripada naga birunya.</p>
<p>Kenapa dia diburu? Dan kenapa pas gerhana dia kekuatannya ilang?</p>
<p>Naga ini sebenernya agak memprihatinkan kisahnya. Kisahnya ini sedikit mengiyakan pendapat para dewa-dewa itu ANJINK.</p>
<p>Maap.</p>
<p>Ceritanya adalah tentang dirinya yang dibenci oleh orang tua dewanya sejak kecil. Konon dibenci karena kekuatannya yang bisa mengefek ke orang-orang di sekitarnya. Singkat kata, orang tuanya iri dengan kekuatan anaknya ini. Akhirnya Kakeknya, Merah Bara, seorang dewa matahari yang merawatnya. Waktu itu pas malam nggak ada apa-apa, cuma langit hitam. Tapi Naga Biru komen ke kakeknya, kalo langit malem nih sepi buanget. Merah Bara iyain aja, tapi tau-tau besok malemnya udah ada bulan.</p>
<p>Ternyata Merah Bara sayang banget sama Naga Biru sampe dia ke luar angkasa buat narik meteor terdekat dan dijadiin bulan. Naga Biru seneng lah, dia perhatiin bulan sepanjang malam. Tapi besoknya, rumahnya dia dan kakeknya itu didatangi orang tuanya Naga Biru. Lagi ada perseturuan antara para dewa tentang tahta raja dewa, dan Merah Bara, walaupun punya potensi untuk jadi raja dewa, dia terlalu buceeen dan manjain sama Naga Biru, jadi dia masa bodo.</p>
<p>Tapi ternyata ayah Naga Biru, Kuning Terang, walau lebih sering dibilang Kuning <em>Tai</em>, itu merasa Merah Bara bisa membuat dia gak jadi raja karena pasti semua dewa ngevote Merah Bara buat jadi raja, karena Merah Bara punya logika dan nggak haus kekuasaan kayak si Kuning Tai.</p>
<p>Akhirnya Kuning Tai bunuh Merah Bara, sebenernya Merah Bara bisa menang tapi Merah Bara terlalu fokus berusaha nyelamatin Naga Biru. Naga Biru kabur ke langit, tapi dikejar ayahnya. Eh, tiba-tiba terjadi gerhana, dan Naga Biru jatuh kena petir ayahnya sendiri. Di kutuk lah Naga Biru, kalo setiap gerhana kekuatannya ilang. Katanya biar jadi pengingat kalo dia itu pecundang, dan nggak bisa nyelamatin Merah Bara.</p>
<p>Tapi selama Naga Biru di kutuk, dia ditemenin sama dewa air yang guanteng abis, namanya Biru Cemerlang. Tapi akhirnya Biru Cemerlang meninggal, dan Naga Biru sendirian aja.</p>
<p>Ceritanya berakhir disitu.</p>
<p>Dia sering diburu sama warga desa, karena dulu rumornya kekuatannya bisa bikin orang kaya.</p>
<p>Terus katanya kalo punya peliharaan naga tuh keren banget. <strong><em>hAH</em></strong></p>
<p>Johnny gak abis pikir, bayangin deh, kamu dibenci orang tua kamu terus akhirnya kamu sama kakek kamu yang sayangg banget sama kamu. Tapi karena orang tua kamu sialan, kakek kamu mati terus kamu dikutuk. Selama dikutuk kamu punya temen yang akhirnya meninggal, akhirnya kamu setiap gerhana harus kabur karena warga pengen meras kamu sama jadiin kamu peliharaan.</p>
<p>Makanya warga sekarang gak begitu fokus dalam nyari Naga Biru, karena hidupnya udah kasian banget, dan lebih fokus dalam having fun di festival.</p>
<p>“Haechan,” Panggil Johnny,</p>
<p>“Ya?”</p>
<p>“Kalo kamu ketemu Naga Biru kamu mau ngapain?”</p>
<p>Haechan diam sebentar, lalu menjawab,”Aku bakal bilang sama dia untuk stay sabar. Ujian hidup dia banyak banget,”</p>
<p>Johnny terkekeh, “Kalo ketemu Kuning Terang gimana?”</p>
<p>Haechan langsung memukul-mukul punggung Johnny, “Aku bakal labrak dia, sialan banget itu orang,”</p>
<p>Johnny tertawa lepas.</p>
<p>Mereka diam lagi selagi mereka bersepeda di kompleks toko-toko, sampai akhirnya Haechan menarik tangan Johnny dan menunjuk satu butik.</p>
<p>Johnny langsung parkir, dan Haechan langsung menariknya kedalam.</p>
<p>Sepi, hanya ada karyawan butik dan satu pengunjung. Pengunjung itu menengok ke arah mereka.</p>
<p>Wajah bulat dengan rambut blonde itu terlalu familiar. Pipi yang merona merah itu terlalu familiar. Jepit rambut bulannya, <em>oh</em>, jepit rambutnya terlalu familiar!</p>
<p>Johnny merasakan kepalanya mulai sakit lagi saat orang asing itu menatap mukanya dengan kaget.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>anyway tau gak si tadinya aku bingung haechan manggil johnny pake bang ato hyung tapi setelah bermeditasi sama nangisin taeil akhirnya aku milih bang krn we love indonesia aw yeeeeet ini aku nulis padahal sebentar lagi ada kelas online oH MY GAWD pls wish me luck</p>
<p>pls drop kudos or comments im a slut for interaction with readers &gt;_&lt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bukan, bukan figur petite berambut pirang dengan baju sutra dan tulle berwarna abu-abu dan silver yang menyapanya. Bukan, melainkan seseorang yang tinggi, baju sutra biru royalnya terkoyak oleh lidah api.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>maap ges aku masi idup ya HAHAHAH sdih lappy ak kmarin pas mau post chap ini tiba tiba mELEDUK. SEREM BGT. terus baru juli kmaren ak dpt lappy bru jd ak harus rewrite semuanya hahaha ak sdih</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saat Johnny membuka matanya, dia sedang duduk di kursi menunggu Haechan keluar dari ruang ganti.<br/>
Johnny bertanya tentang orang asing itu ke Haechan, dia hanya menggeleng lalu sibuk mencari baju lagi.<br/>
Johnny juga bertanya ke kasir butik, semuanya menggeleng.<br/>
Sepertinya dia menghilang aja.<br/>
Begitu aja.</p><p>**</p><p>“Akhirnya kamu bakal ngelupain aku kan? Mending aku pergi aja,”</p><p>“Nggak. Aku gabakal ngelupain kamu,”</p><p>“Bohong. Semua orang bilang itu tapi akhirnya apa?”</p><p>Diam.</p><p>Hujan rintik-rintik dingin turun diluar rumah. Titik-titik tangisan ibu bumi berlomba-lomba menuruni dedaunan, menuju tanah. Tetapi hari itu dingin, sangat dingin. Biru Cemerlang seperti melihat seseorang yang berbeda dari Naga Biru. </p><p>Tidak ada lagi hangat yang memancar dari tubuh temannya itu.</p><p>Naga Biru keluar dari rumahnya dan Biru Cemerlang, pergi jauh ke utara, dan mungkin menyendiri selama seluruh hidupnya sambal meratapi nasibnya.<br/>
Apakah dia meminta untuk mendapatkan kekuatan ini? Kenapa dia?<br/>
Tetapi dia berhenti saat mendengar suara teriakan warga-warga, bau kayu terbakar menyebar di udara.<br/>
Naga Biru terkesiap, lalu berlari ke arah rumah Cemerlang Biru.</p><p>Warna oranye mendominasi, rasa dingin dari hujan tadi hilang, digantikan rasa panas dari api yang menjilat-jilat semua yang ada di sekitarnya.<br/>
Rumah mereka terbakar, tidak ada sisanya.</p><p>Naga Biru bisa merasakan pelukan Ayahnya dari belakang, suara si bajingan itu bernyanyi senang.</p><p>Naga Biru tahu kekuatan ayahnya itu api, Naga Biru tau kalau gak mungkin api tiba-tiba muncul di musim hujan dingin ini.</p><p>Naga Biru berdiri saja di lapangan rumput dekat rumahnya, tak mendekati rumahnya karena warga desa mulai sadar dengan api yang besar itu.</p><p>Naga Biru melepaskan pelukkan ayahnya, lalu pergi menghilang dibalik ilalang-ilalang yang menghalangi.</p><p>*</p><p>Johnny membuka matanya, atap rumahnya menyapanya.</p><p>Nanti jam 5 festival akan dimulai, tetapi badan Johnny seperti tertekan gravitasi. Tidak bisa bangun dari kasurnya.</p><p>Kepalanya berdenyut, gila, sakit banget.</p><p>Gapapa kan kalo dia tidur lagi? Sekarang kan masih jam 6 pagi. Gapapa kan? Iyadeh, tidur aja deh, entar yang repot Johnny di masa depan, Johnny di masa sekarang bobo aja-</p><p>“Bang!”</p><p>Tidur aja, tidur aja. Ayo bobok.</p><p>“’Bangg!!”</p><p>Gak. Gak usah di dengerin. Ayo bobok.</p><p>“BANG JOHNNYYYYY!!!”</p><p>Edan.</p><p>Haechan Edan.</p><p>Haechan sudah mempersilakan dirinya sendiri ke rumah sederhana Johnny tanpa tau malu dan diri., tangannya memainkan kunci cadangan rumah Johnny. Sekarang ia sedang berkacak pinggang di pintu kamar Johnny, sambil menggeleng-geleng tidak setuju.</p><p>“Festival,”Katanya.</p><p>“Haechan-“ Rengek Johnny.</p><p>“Festival,” </p><p>Akhirnya Haechan—ditemani Mark—menyeret Johnny keluar dari rumahnya.</p><p>**</p><p>Johnny berada di danau itu lagi, tetapi tidak ada sosok yang menangis di dermaga kayu. Tidak ada gerhana matahari yang menatap segalanya dari atas. Tidak lagi memakain baju sutra merah-</p><p>Tidak. Sekarang Johnny sekarang memakai baju satin merah, dengan celana hitam dan sandal.</p><p>Ini baju festivalnya.</p><p>Danaunya tidak memancarkan cahaya, seperti sedih dan merana.</p><p>Johnny tidak disapa oleh figur petite dengan rambut pirang dan baju sutra dan tulle mahal berwarna silver dan abu-abu cantik, melainkan dengan seseorang yang tinggi, baju sutra birunya terkoyak api.</p><p>Dia menatap Johnny dengan tatapan yang merana dan pilu dan kesakitan, seperti satu hembusan nafas lagi ia akan jatuh tenggelam ke dalam danau hitam yang gelap itu.</p><p>Ia memegang bahu Johnny dengan erat, lalu berbisik dengan suaranya yang kasar itu.</p><p>“Kamu harus inget, kamu harus inget,”Ulangnya terus menerus, Johnny menggeleng bingung, tangannya berusaha melepas cengkaraman orang asing itu.</p><p>“Johnny, janji ke gue. Gue belom tentu bisa datang lagi- Johnny! Fokus!!” Katanya lagi, sekarang mulai putus asa.</p><p>“Johnny, gue gak bisa ngebiarin dia lagi. John, gue janji sama dia. Lu harus inget, dengerin suara gue!”</p><p>Johnny mulai panik, sementara orang itu mulai putus asa.</p><p>“Oke begini aja, oke? Kamu ke festival, kamu harus ke festival. Cari dia disana terus kamu harus inget. Kamu harus inget. Oke? Ngerti kan? Johnny? Johnny?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Johnny!”</p><p> </p><p>Johnny membuka matanya, didepannya ada Haechan, Mark dan Jungwoo. Semuanya menatap</p><p>Mereka sedang di kafe di sentral desa. Mereka sedang memakan kue dan roti-rotian sambil minum kopi dan jus, Johnny ingat. Haechan memesan slice kue cheesecake dan sebuah latte, Mark memesan roti sandwich dan kopi frappe vanilla, Jungwoo memesan roti daging dan jus strawberry, Johnny ingat. Johnny memesan soda dan roti croissant, Johnny ingat.</p><p>Tapi kenapa rasanya ia tidak ingat?!</p><p>“Bang, jangan bilang ke gue kalo lo ketiduran?”Tanya Mark lembut. Johnny menggeleng lemah.</p><p>“Memang dari kemarin kayaknya Bang Johnny lagi sakit, kasian kayaknya pucet, yakin bang mau ikutan festival?” Komentar Haechan khawatir, baru pertama kali ini ia melihat Johnny sakit.</p><p>Johnny menatap ke gelas sodanya, seperti ada seseorang dengan baju sutra berwarna biru menatapnya dengan putus asa di permukaan airnya.</p><p>Johnny mengangguk, “Iya, gue ke festival.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>labrak ak dungski di <a href="https://twitter.com/kwiyouming">twt @kwiyouming</a> ak baik dan tdak sombonk kok</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>